The Ghost of the Cabin
by MurrynIreneMay
Summary: A Simple game of Truth or dare started it all... NICOxOC FRIENDSHIP


Ghost of the Cabin

One Shot

Author Note:

**Hello! It's me again. School started yesterday so I don't know if I will post that much, also my dad is overseas with the Army so that's another reason! AND IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TOMMOROW! Love you all**

**~Murryn**

**DICLAIMER: I very sadly don't own PJO, Truth or Dare, Brianna, Nico, Driving Lessons (The Movie), Harry Potter (Both), Rupert Grint, AVPM and AVPS. Yeah I think that's it…..**

I was angry. No worse- pissed off! My stupid brothers just had to make me play! I mean _"It's just a small game of Truth and Dare Lilli!" _Little game my ass. I bet you want the full story now? Well here you go….

_*FLASHBACK*_

"_Lilli!" Travis Stoll, my brother, yelled at me,_

"_WHAT!" I yelled back._

"_Do you want to play Truth or Dare with us?"_

"_Who are these us?" I demanded_

"_Me, Conner, Brianna, Clarisse, Chris, Percy, Annabeth, Ariel, Jake, Katie, Nico, Grover, Kattalee, Cory and Juniper are playing, I think that's seventeen if you join the game you are eighteen!" Travis answered with a smirk on his face._

"_Travis, I will play but wipe that smirk off your face!" I finally said_

_*BACK TO REALITY*_

Now I am sitting here in the Hades cabin forced here for 9 hours with some random kid I don't even know! I looked around my surroundings and saw a dark figure fall into the light. I giggle and asked

"You have any movies around here?" The boy, Nico, nodded to a pile of DVDs. I walked over saw a familiar Ginger on a few of them. I picked up one that took me a few minutes to decipher. It was "Driving Lessons" with Rupert Grint in it. I put it in the DVD player and sat on the bed.

"You're a fan of Rupert Grint?" I heard someone say and realized it was Nico,

"Yeah, you?" I said

"Not really. I just like Harry Potter."

"Ohhhh…"Awkward silence

"You ever read the Greek one?" I asked,

"Yeah. You"

"Yes! My favourite characters are Neville, Seamus, Luna and Ron!" I answered

"Yeah me too."

"Cool!" We talked about Harry Potter for a while. _NOCK NOCK! _

"Hello?" Nico yelled

"Its Percy!" I heard Percy yell. Nico let him in

"Hi Percy." I said,

"Oh, hey Lillian." Percy turned to Nico

"Can you come to my cabin?" He asked

"No. Sorry Perce, Kattalee dared and Lilli to stay here for a night!"Nico answered

"Ohh…. Okay I'll go ask Jake." Percy answered

"Bye guys." Percy walked away and Nico locked to door.

"Ever seen AVPM?" I asked curiously

"Yeah! AVPS! Was so much awesomer!"

"I know right!" We talked for a little more about it. Eventually I fell asleep….

_*DEMIGOD DREAM*_

"_Persephone, this cannot be happening!" I heard a voice, Hades, say. _

_"I know, Hades, dear- Wait listening!" I heard a women-maybe Persephone- say. Then this weird creepy creature with fangs and claws with bright purple eyes and bright yellow furry skin jumped at me._

_*DEMIGOD DREAM OVER*_

"Lilli… Lilli…. LILLIAN FOX!" Someone screamed well shaking me. I slowly opened my eyes and found Nico staring at me.

"What?" I asked sleepily.

"You were mumbling something. I don't really know what though…"

"Oh…" I blushed really red.

I thought about the game of Truth and Dare that made this happen.

_*Flashback*_

"_I got Lilli!" Travis yelled. I saw a bunch of kids smile and joke around. _

"_Whatever." I answered. _

"_Let the game begin!" Conner yelled smiling. I smiled back._

_Conner looked around for the first victim and stopped on Kattalee._

"_Kattalee. Truth or dare?" Conner asked._

"_Truth!" Kattalee answered._

"_Which is better and hotter, Travis or moi?" Conner asked attempting not to die of laughter. Which earned him a smack from Bree. I giggled._

"_Hah! Very funny but, Conner!" _

_Conner blushed. I giggled again. It was now Kat's turn. She looked around and stopped on me._

"_Lilli, Lilli, Lillian. Truth or dare?"_

"_Dare!" I said. I heard a couple of people snickering! I glared. They all stopped. It's fun being a daughter of Hermes. Kattalee had made her dare._

"_I dare you and Nico to stay in the Hades cabin all night." She answered. I sat there, stunned._

_*FLASHBACK*_

I smiled at the flashback. I looked up at Nico. Maybe this was meant to happen. I mean he has a key to become the ghost of the cabin...

**Hello! How are you? It took me a while to write this! Should I make this a story? Review with your answer! I know Nico is OOC. I meant it like that. So read this before you critic!  
**

**Murryn**


End file.
